Vive les galettes des rois
by chachouille
Summary: Harm, Mac et les autres partagent une galette, des gages sont lancés pour le roi et la reine!


Titre : Vive les galettes des rois !!!!!!!  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email:   
Avertissements : PG-13  
Catégorie : humour, romance  
Personnages : Bud, Harriet, Aj, Mac, Harm et puis vous verrez bien  
Résumé : Une galette des rois que certains vont adorer  
Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Fic réalisé pour le Challenge : Galette des rois sur jag.fansforum  
Voila les règles :  
C'est le jour de la galette des rois, réunir une bande d'amis autour de cette galette. L'un d'eux tombe sur la fève et doit choisir son roi ou sa reine. De plus, Les autres doivent leur donner un gage.  
Expressions imposées : espèce de vieux chacal, fusée rouge capitaine et minute papillon  
merci a mon adoré chacal pour la relecture ( enfin elle a pas encore dit oui ) 

Cette année Meredith avait poussé l'amiral à inviter ses subordonnés et amis à partager une galette des rois. C'est ainsi que Bud et Harriet, Jen et son compagnon, Sturgis et Varèze, Harm qui était venu accompagné de Mattie ainsi que Mac et Chloé qui passait ses vacances chez elle.

Maison d'Aj et Meredith  
15h30 

Dring dring dring

De la cuisine : »Aj ! Tu peux y aller, il faut que je finisse de préparer les galettes »

Dring dring

« **Minute papillon** j' arrive » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir  
« Bonjour monsieur »  
« Harriet vous n'êtes plus en service actif, vous pouvez m'appeler AJ »  
« Désolée monsieur l'habitude. »  
« Je vois ça « dit il en rigolant  
« Harriet, Bud, bienvenue mais ne restez pas là entrez ! »   
Harriet et Bud rentrent et se dirigent vers le salon en suivant Meredith. L'Amiral allait fermer la porte mais Jen et son compagnon arrivèrent.  
« Bonjour amiral. »  
« Quartier maître. »  
« Je vous présente Ben monsieur. »  
« Enchanté et appelez moi Aj, entrez.»  
Quelques instants plus tard arrivèrent Sturgis et Varése.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là … »  
Lui coupant la parole : » Mais il manque le Capitaine et le Colonel. »  
« Je sais c'est normal, je les ai convié à 16h00, le temps de vous expliquer quelque chose, d'ailleurs, je vais faire vite car Mac risque de ne pas tarder. »  
« Vous avez ouvert ma curiosité là. »  
« Voila, je voudrais profiter de la galette des rois pour mettre Harm et Mac ensemble. Pour cela, ils seront les roi et reine en tombant sur la fève et ensuite nous leurs donneront des gages pour qu'ils se rapprochent. »  
« Très bonne idée. »  
« En espérant que ça fasse avancer les choses. »  
« Décidément je trouvais qu'Harriet avait des plans diaboliques concernant Harm et Mac mais vous êtes pire Meredith. » annonça Bud en rigolant.  
« C'est sûr qu'elle a des idées » rajouta l'Amiral.

16h00 

Dring dring

« Ca doit être Mac, je vais lui ouvrir. »  
« Bonjour Meredith, vous allez bien ? »  
« Très bien merci, bonjour Chloé, allez y ! Entrez ! »   
« Tout le monde est là ? »  
« Non, il manque Harm »  
« Les habitudes ont la vie dure je vois. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Harm et Mattie arrivèrent, ils prirent tous place autour de la table, Meredith commença ses explications :   
« Alors voici les deux galettes des rois, celle de gauche, ce sont les parts des hommes et celle de droite celle des femmes, comme cela c'est le hasard qui décidera. »  
« C'est une très bonne idée » s'extasia Harriet.  
« Contente qu'elle vous plaise, ensuite pour pimenter l'après midi, je vous propose que notre roi et notre reine exécute une série de gages. »  
« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose » dit Harm.  
« On se défile Capitaine. »  
« Même pas dans vos rêves Colonel. »  
« Fusée orange Capitaine, de plus je vous rappelle que je suis un Marin'S donc je ne me défile pas et relève tous les défis. »  
« Tous les défis. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.   
« Capitaine !!!!!! **Fusée rouge**. »

Tous les autres sourirent face à cet échange et tombèrent d'accord sur le principe des gages pour les deux couronnés.   
« Alors comme tout le monde est d'accord, je propose que l'on choisisse les gages maintenant, comme ça nous ne seront pas influencés. »  
« Très bonne idée, au moins c'est le hasard » ajouta Sturgis.  
« Voila des papiers et stylos, que chacun mette son gagesoit une action soit une question. »

Tous furent ravis de cette idée en pensant que ça allait être amusant. Ils écrivirent tous leurs gages et mirent les papiers au milieu de la table.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la dégustation, Mattie tu es la plus jeune, il me semble alors à toi de nous donner les noms. »

C'est ainsi que chacun reçut sa part de galette, l'Amiral en profita pour servir les verres de ses invités avec du champagne ou des jus de fruit.  
Les discussions fusaient et tous attendaient le moment fatidique.

« Je crois que je vais être le roi » annonça alors Harm.  
« En effet » répondit Sturgis.  
« Voilà votre couronne. » enchaîna Meredith.  
« Prêt pour les gages monsieur. »  
« Oui Bud ! J'attends juste de savoir qui est ma reine. »  
« Ca ! Vous allez le savoir rapidement je pense »  
« Je crois que j'ai votre réponse pilote » dit Mac en montrant la fève.  
« Ca y'est ! Nous avons notre roi et notre reine. » s'extasia Harriet.  
« Prêt pour les gages » enchaîna Jen.  
« Toujours prêt pilote. »  
« Mais tout à fait. » lui répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
« Allez on commence » s'impatienta Mattie.  
« Honneur à la plus jeune, Mattie vas-y en plus je vois que tu en meurs d'envie. »  
« Okay »

Elle choisit un papier, le déplie pour prendre connaissance de son contenu. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.  
« Allez Mattie ! Lis le nous, que nous aussi on en profite. »  
« Allez Mattie lis le nous, que nous aussi on en profite. »

« Alors quelle est la première chose qui vous a plu chez l'autre ? »  
« Très bonne question, on attend vos réponses. »  
« Mac ! A toi l'honneur ! »  
« Ah oui !! Et pourquoi moi ? »  
« Vous êtes une femme. »  
« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça, je le savais déjà. »

A la réplique de Mac tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Très drôle Mac, donc à vous l'honneur. »   
« Okay je veux bien mais à la prochaine question c'est vous qui commencez. »  
« Pas de problème. »  
« Au fait c'est un détail physique ou un trait de caractère que vous voulez. »  
« C'est comme vous préférez. » répondit l'Amiral.  
« Ben les deux. » enchaîna Meredith.  
« Alors la première chose physique qui m'a plu… hum… voyons voir. »  
« Vous avez besoin de réfléchir pour ça Mac moi je l'ai su directement »  
« Jen !!!!!! »  
« Ben quoi ? »  
« En fait j'hésite entre deux choses. »

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Mac attendant sa réponse.  
« Bon je dirais votre sourire à a faire fondre les glaces des pôles. »  
« C'est bien vrai ça !! » enchaîna Jen  
« Hey !!!! Je suis là » lui rappela son compagnon.  
« Quoi ! Je ne fais que constater. »  
« Alors Harm c'est à vous maintenant il me semble. »  
« Hum… alors moi je dirais vos yeux, j'adore votre regard enfin sauf quand il me lance des éclairs. »

La réplique d'Harm fit rire tout le monde.

« Moi je vous lance des éclairs, vous pouvez parler !!!! »   
« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, je parlai de vous. »  
« C'est toujours comme ça entre eux deux ? » questionna Ben.  
« Oui et ça fait 8 ans que ça dure. Ne vous en faîtes pas » lui répondit l'Amiral.  
« C'est un peu bizarre au début mais on s'y fait rapidement, vous verrez. »  
« Si vous le dîtes. »  
« Je vous signale qu'on est là !!! »  
« T'en fait pas Harm, on t'oublie pas quand tu es là »   
« Ca veut dire quoi ça Chloé ? »  
« Heu… rien. » Elle prit un autre papier et le déplia : « Alors deuxième gage voyons voir ça. »   
Alors ça dit que la reine doit faire un massage à son mari. »   
« Je me demande bien de qui il est celui là ? » dit Mac en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harriet.  
« Non Mac, je n'y suis pour rien là !!! »  
« C'est vrai vous avez du faire encore plus osé vous connaissant. »  
« Je ne vous dirais rien. »  
« Mac ! J'attends mon massage, moi !!!! »  
« Deux minutes où vous allez souffrir pendant que je vous masse. »

Mac se leva, fit le tour de la table puisqu'elle était assise en face d'Harm et se mit derrière lui puis commence à le masser délicatement.

« Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés, généralement c'est moi qui vous masse. »  
« C'est vrai, au fait le massage doit durer combien de temps ? »   
« Très bonne question, le plus longtemps possible j'espère ??? »  
« Très drôle Harm. »  
« Je ne sais pas du tout, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? »   
« On va dire 15 petites minutes. »

Pendant que Mac massait Harm, les discussions fusaient, Mattie et Chloé posaient des questions à Jen et Ben sur leur relation et tout le monde écoutait, ne faisant plus attention à Harm et Mac.  
« Hum colonel, vous avez des doigts de fée. »

Regardant l'assemblée puis se rapprochant d'Harm, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : »comme si tu ne le savais pas « lui dit-elle d'une voix suave tout en caressant sa nuque avec ses doigts.

« Hum Sarah !!!! Je sais que tu as des doigts de fée même si je dois dire que je préfère ta bouche et ta langue. »  
« Ha oui !!!!!!!!! Et bien pour l'instant tu devras t'en contenter » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
Sans qu'Harm s'y attende, elle lui mordilla le lob de son oreille.  
« Sar…ah arrête maintenant s'il te plaît !! » 

Voyant qu'Harm commençait à perdre pied, elle arrêta son petit jeu, son horloge interne lui rappela que les 15 minutes étaient passés.  
« Voila le temps est écoulé. »  
« Tiens c'est vrai !»  
« C'est bon Mac, gage réussi » clama Meredith.

Elle retira lentement ses mains des épaules d'Harm et alla se rasseoir en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.  
« Alors ce massage !!! »  
« Très relaxant. »  
« Alors passons au troisième gage, Jen c'est à vous il me semble. »  
Jen prit à son tour un papier.

« Hum un défaut que vous ne supportez pas chez l'autre mais qui fait son charme. »  
« Alors là, la liste est longue pour tous les deux » dit l'amiral.  
« Merci monsieur » dirent-ils en cœur.  
« Mais pour Harm la liste est plus longue » continua Mac.  
« Alors là c'est l'Hôpital qui se fou de la charité. »  
« Mais pas du tout. »  
« Oh qui si d'ailleurs vous êtes en train de nous en montrer un ! »  
« Hey !!! Vous deux, ça suffit !!!! »  
« Désolé monsieur. »  
« Alors maintenant, répondez à la question. »  
« Harm ! Si ma mémoire est bonne à vous l'honneur. »   
« Aucune hésitation pour cette question, je dirais votre fichu caractère de Devil dog. »  
« Et moi votre ego de pilote surdimensionné qui a du mal à passer aux portes tellement il est important. »  
« Mon ego surdimensionné ??? Non mais vous n'avez pas vu votre caractère, vous êtes pire qu'une tornade dévastatrice. »  
« Vous allez voir que moi et mon soit disant sale caractère, on va vous expédier au pôle nord à coup de pieds dans vos 6 heures. »  
« Alors là vous pouvez voir ce que nous supportons depuis 8 ans au bureau » dit l'Amiral en s'adressant à Ben.  
« C'est toujours aussi animé entre eux ? » demanda t-il.   
« Ca dépend des périodes et de leur humeur à tous les deux, comme vous l'avez vu ce sont de vrais têtes de lard »  
« Et là, ils vont continuer longtemps ?? »  
« Non mais quand ils sont vraiment fâchés ça peut durer des jours voir des semaines. »  
« D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas entendu se disputer » enchaîna Bud.  
« Tiens c'est vrai ça ! » rajouta Sturgis.  
« Oui ben ce n'est pas plus mal » enchaîna Jen.  
« Tu vois Meredith pourquoi je suis épuisé en rentrant le soir. Je dois sans cesse jouer les arbitres avec ces deux là et éviter qu'ils ne s'étripent. »  
« C'est vrai mais reconnais que tu adores ça ! »  
« On pimente vos journées Amiral. »  
« Très drôle Harm. »  
« Ne vous plaigniez pas Amiral, vous ne les supportez que la journée. Avec Vareze , nous avons vu la mauvaise idée de les inviter tous les deux un soir et ça a été l horreur. »   
« Je m'en souviens très bien, ils n'ont pas arrêté de s'envoyer des vannes ou de se faire la tête » ajouta Vareze.  
« Remarque il n'y a pas qu'Harm et Mac qui vous divertissent. Moi j'ai le souvenir de Bud en père Noël et d'Harriet en lutin »  
« Chloé !!!!!! » dit Harriet.  
« C'est vrai ça !! D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres souvenirs de cette journée moi aussi. »

Harm avait à peine fini sa phrase que Mac lui lança un regard noir et ajouta : » Je vous laisse à vos souvenirs et je reviens dans cinq minutes. »  
Harm poursuivit sa phrase : « Comme je disais je me souviens de toi Chloé dans la cage d'ascenseur ne voulant plus en sortir malgré nos négociations. »  
« C'est vrai ça jusqu'à ce que Mac dise qu'elle avait parlé à mon père. »

Dring, dring, dring

« Excusez moi. »  
« Allez-y Harm mais revenez pour votre quatrième gage. »   
« Très drôle Harriet. »

Harm sort, répond au téléphone puis monte dans la salle de bain.

« Mac qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
« A quoi pensais-tu quand tu parlais de tes souvenirs de ce jour là ? »  
« A Chloé quand elle était dan l'ascenseur, pourquoi croyais que je parlais de quoi ? »  
« Heu ! A rien en fait. »  
« Sarah !!! Je te connais quand tu fais cette tête, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, alors comme tu ne veux rien me dire je vais essayer de deviner.  
Hum réfléchissons !! Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ! Alors ce n'est pas l'arrivée fracassante de Chloé et ses réflexions. L'Amiral qui est revenu plus tôt que prévu, non plus. Alors qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer d'autre, à vrai dire vu que j'étais avec Jordan la plupart du…

A ce nom, Mac lui ressortit son regard noir et Harm comprit aussitôt. 

« Sarah, tu pensais vraiment que je voulais parler de Jordan ?? » 

Elle baissa la tête, il plaça un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Chérie, je ne pensais pas du tout à elle, la seule femme qui occupe mon esprit c'est toi, ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, d'accord ! »  
« Désolé c'est plus fort que moi. »  
« Allez viens là. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras puis attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser se fit bientôt, plus profond. Ils finirent par décoller leurs lèvres mais restèrent front contre front.

« Sarah, il faudrait songer à redescendre sinon ils vont vraiment finir par se poser des questions. »  
« Remarque ça leur ferait plaisir, ils n'attendent que ça, nous mettre ensemble. »  
« D'ailleurs ils ont déjà fait plus discret et habile que cette galette des rois truquée et ces gages. »  
« C'est vrai que là, ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle. »   
« D'ailleurs tu as mis quoi comme gage ? »  
« Tu verras bien. »  
« Allez Harm ! »  
« Non et sur ce on devrait aller les rejoindre, vas y en premier. » 

Mac lui donna un dernier baiser, redescendit au salon et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

« Où est Harm ? »  
« Un coup de fil » lui répondit Harriet.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harm se rassit.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir continuer, alors Ben c'est à vous il me semble de piocher un papier. »

« Alors la reine doit se mettre à califourchon sur le roi et doit lui mordiller l'oreille. »

Harm qui était en train de boire recracha le contenu de son verre et dit : « Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« Allez Flyboy ce n'est pas la mort, Par contre là Harriet, sans aucun doute, ce gage est de vous ! »  
« Je suis démasquée. »  
« Allez Mac exécutez-vous. »  
« Mais pas de problème. »

Mac alla se placer sur les genoux de Harm en lui souriant. Il répondit à son sourire tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains autour de sa nuque se rapprochant dangereusement de son oreille. Harm sentit son souffle dans sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle lui murmura : « Hum je sens que je te fais de l'effet mon cœur. »  
« Si nous étions tous les deux, je t'en donnerais la preuve, ma chérie. »

Elle lui sourit puis lui attrapa sensuellement le lobe avant de le mordiller délicatement. Harm était aux anges mais tout de même frustré. Il se retenait de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches pour les caresser. Les autres souriaient en les regardant. Mac finit pas se lever et alla reprendre sa place.

« Gage numéro quatre parfaitement exécuté. A vous Harriet ! »  
Elle saisit un papier dans le tas et le lit.

« Alors ! Quel est votre meilleur souvenir que vous ayez partagé avec lui/elle ? »  
« Oula !Ce n'est pas évident de répondre, il y en a tellement. »  
« Moi j'ai bien aimé notre périple dans les Appalaches. »  
« Vous plaisantez Harm !!! On a failli y rester. »  
« Moi je me rappelle avoir essayer de vous joindre toute la journée. »  
« Oui et moi de mettre pris une balle dans la cuisse, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur souvenir que j'ai avec vous. »  
« Si on enlève les petits inconvénients… »  
« Petits !!!!! Vous rigolez là ?????»  
« Mac ! Laissez moi finir ma phrase s'il vous plaît. »  
« Désolée. »  
« Alors, malgré les incidents, si pour moi ça reste un excellent souvenir c'est parce que je pense que c'est à partir de là que l'on a appris beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre et que l'on s'est vraiment fait confiance. Je crois que cette aventure a contribué à renforcer notre amitié. 

Mac se remémorait cette escapade pendant qu'Harm parlait.

« Mac c'est à vous. »  
« Si on enlève toutes nos aventures communes qui ont fini avec des problèmes, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. «  
« Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ??? »  
« Ben la Russie, les Appalaches, le Panama, l'Afghanistan, notre escapade sur le Watertown et j'en passe. »  
« C'est vrai que vous avez l'art de vous attirer des ennuis tous les deux. »

Cette réplique de Bud fit rire l'assemblée.

« Bon puisqu'il faut répondre, je dirais le naissance d'Aj » elle fixa Harm puis ajouta : »et son baptême. Ce sont des moments forts que nous avons partagés et je les chérirai toute ma vie»  
« C'est vrai que ce sont de merveilleux souvenirs. »  
« Moi je me souviendrai toujours de votre accouchement dans votre bureau Amiral. »Fit-elle en s'adressant à Harriet.  
« Vous avez accouché dans le bureau de l'Amiral ?» questionna Vareze.  
« Tout à fait, c'est même l'Amiral qui a mis au monde notre premier enfant. »  
« Au moins tu seras quoi faire si ça se reproduit. » enchaîna Meredith.  
« Croyez moi je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. »  
« Ca se comprend monsieur. »  
« Alors si on passait au 6ème gage, Vareze c'est à vous il me semble. »

« Le Roi et la Reine doivent s'embrasser » dit-elle.  
« J'aime bien ce gage moi » dit Meredith.  
« Je me demande bien de qui il est celui-là ? « ajouta Harm en regardant Mattie.  
« Ah non, il n'est pas de moi bien que ça aurait pu. »   
« Chloé peut être alors ? »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Bon de toute façon peu importe de qui il vient, vous devez le faire. »  
« Ok prête marines ? »

Harm alla vers Mac, une fois devant elle, il se pencha et s'approcha de son visage puis il saisit délicatement ses lèvres pour un baiser léger. Ils se retenaient tous les deux pour ne pas l'approfondir puis doucement ils se séparèrent. Harm reprit sa place, un grand silence se fit dans la salle et Harm se décida à prendre la parole

« Alors nous l'avons réussi ce gage ou pas ?? »  
« Oui oui « dit Harriet.

Bud prit le papier suivant et le lit : « Alors citez deux détails physiques et deux traits de caractère que vous aimez chez lui/elle. »  
« Mac c'est à vous de commencer. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants ne voulant pas dire quelque chose qui trahirait leur secret.

« Alors je dirais vos mains et votre sourire pour le physique. Votre volonté d'aider les autres et votre générosité pour le caractère. »  
« A vous Harm. »  
« Votre magnifique regard, votre détermination, votre sourire et votre courage devant les épreuves. »  
« Que de qualités !!! On aurait peut être du vous demander la liste de vos défauts. »

La réplique de l'amiral fit rire tout le monde.

« Alors, nous en sommes au 8ème gage. Sturgis c'est à vous ! »

Il prit un papier parmi les cinq restants fit une drôle de tête, en le lisant.

« Que se passe t'il Sturgis ?? »  
« Vous nous le lisez ce papier ! » enchaîna l'amiral.  
« Il y a marqué : Veux tu m'épouser ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé sa phrase que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harm et Mac. Cette dernière, stupéfaite, regardait Harm avant de prendre la parole.  
« Harm ! Tu es sérieux là ?? »  
« Bien sûr Mac, je le pense très sérieusement, j'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme. »  
« Je ne m'y attendais pas. »  
« Tu ne veux pas ? »  
« Bien sur que je le veux Harm. Tu fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais je suis très contente que tu me le demandes.

Harm se leva, sortit un écrin de sa poche et alla se placer à ses cotés, il ouvrit la boîte et Mac découvrit une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Il la glissa à son doigt et ensuite l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime Harm. »  
« Moi aussi Sarah. »

Les autres étaient toujours sans réaction devant le tableau qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Meredith finit par parler.

« Félicitation à tous les deux. »  
« Merci Meredith. »  
« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles tous les deux. »  
« 6 mois. »  
« Et on a rien remarqué ! » enchaîna Jen.  
« Quand je pense qu'on se décarcasse pour vous mettre ensemble alors que vous l'êtes déjà » dit Harriet.   
« Harm ! **Espèce de vieux chacal** Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même. Je suis ton meilleur ami, de plus moi je t'ai prévenu quand j'ai demandé Vareze en mariage. »  
« Chacun ses petits secrets. »  
« Tu vois Mattie ! Je te l'avais dit que Mac était particulièrement heureuse en ce moment et dire que je me demandais pourquoi ? »  
« Oui et bien moi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement alors que Mac était souvent à la maison. »  
« Moi j ai une question ! » enchaîna Bud « Vous étiez au courant pour la galette des rois. »  
« On va dire que vous n'êtes pas très discrets. »   
« Comment ça ? « demanda Meredith.  
« J'ai entendue Harriet rappeler à Jen qu'il fallait être chez vous à 15h30 alors que Mac et moi devions arriver vers 16 heures, alors nous nous sommes dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. » dit Harm.  
« De plus j'ai surpris Chloé au téléphone avec Mattie qui parlait de gage et dernière chose, je suis arrivée à l'heure et à part Harm, vous étiez déjà là, ce qui a confirmé nos doutes. » ajouta Mac.   
« En tout cas Harm, ta demande en mariage est assez originale. »   
« Je me suis dis que c'était une occasion parfaite, devant les gens que nous aimons et puis comme ça Sarah ne s'y attendrait pas. »  
« Là tu as parfaitement réussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire ton gage. »  
« Alors les amoureux à quand ce mariage ? » demanda Meredith.  
« On vous tient au courant » répondit Mac.  
« Mais j'y compte bien. »  
« J'adore les galettes des rois » dit Mattie.  
« Moi aussi « enchaîna Mac en regardant amoureusement Harm. 

La soirée se poursuivit sur les détails de la relation entre Harm et Mac bien que ceux-ci gardent secret certaines choses et sur l'organisation de leur prochain mariage.

Ainsi se finit cette galette des rois, tous furent très contents de cette journée. Les uns, Heureux que Harm et Mac se soient trouvés et les deux concernés ravis du tournant qu'avait pris leur relation.

Fin


End file.
